13 Is The Amount Of Seconds you'll click off of this Fanfiction
by Erman Bullock
Summary: Is a story really a story without someone to describe it in a description


There was a childish, yet strangely and illegally hot, air feel in Rosedale High School. A childish air breathed out by a very stupid and deeply disturbed man-child. I didn't even need mention his or her name. Of course, it's Jason Robert Brown. Like you didn't already know…

He cries in gym class because he's too weak to take his very clothes off, he cries in the shower because he's too week to take those same clothes off his body, and he is a lonely and pathetic individual who is always avoided because he's too weak to even take his very stinky, tight, and oddly girly clothes off his fat body. He sister one day 'pranked' him, while he was learning to be potty-trained, by forcing her clothes on his nude body.

He was like: "ewww… what the heck?"

He tried to complain to his mother, but she said: "I actually think this is for the best, as a preteen, you should start trying to wear clothes from now on, even if there were meant to be worn by a 6 year old girl"

So from that day fourth, he no longer went to school nude, but the alternative was far worse. It wasn't all that bad. One day, on his 5 year of high school, he actually met with and befriended a ''book-shy'' girl; who also acted like a 6 year old girl. Her name was Patrice. A human women that was deeply afraid of books, hence the book-shyness.

"Enough with the exposition Jason Robert Brown" Patrice said, "Also why were you referring to yourself in the 3rd person and why did I only cut in until now?"

Jason had not learned how to reply to that at the moment, so he just made fart noises using he hand and his armpit. Of course, the tightness of the girl shirt not only hurt him badly always, but also allowed for his once manly mating calls to sound like a girl screaming for her life. It always made a few people come rushing into the room only to be jump scared by Jason Robert Brown's deeply disturbing figure. This time Brett came alone.

"Holy macaroni" Brett the leader of the football team had just seen death, and before he knew it, screamed like a girl as he actually ran for his life. Instead however, resulted Jason Robert Brown being jump scared by the actual girl scream and blindly running for his life. Somehow they ran into each other while, in sync, running onto a wall. And to be honest, I'm not sure why Patrice just sat there watching while they almost killed themselves.

"Ok, Mr Narrator, if you must know…" Patrice blushed heavily and shyly, like a conceptual book was around. "I find suffering attractive in a man. Which is actually why I hang around Jason Robert Brown. Not for his disgusting and intolerable personally or because I like him, but because tight clothes and general unpopularity has cause so much suffering that It has made me a happier women. I just can't wait until he kills himself, and I'll be there watching in glee as it happens."

"Oh, cool man, but I really don't care. Actually this whole story is boring so I guess I'll something else." I said.

"Well okay then."

"Good"

Well that went downhill fast, and in a place that sucked and was awful. Ok, let's try something different. I guess this is where a new character appears at a completely different high school. Evan Goldman? Whatever. Evan attends some high school

"Wow, I'm attending high school" Evan said promptly

That's the spirit! And then—

"Oh hey Evan, wanna make out?" Patrice says while popping into existence.

Woh, woh,woh. Not you again, don't you dare ruin another one of my fanfictions.

"What I was bored" Patrice wined.

Well I don't care. Do you think that I would care? GET OUT!

"kyyaaaa!" Patrice animes. "But what if I'm gwoood?"

Not liking other people's suffering? Not going to kill Evan? Nothing funny

"Nah man, I'm attracted to people being forced to do things because of an over-powering or godly force!" Patrice fails to reason

"I didn't even ask to be alive!" Evan stupidly admits like a casual.

What? No! That it just wrong! I am going to end your existence now.

"Sounds hot" Patrice added.

.."Did some say god?" All of a sudden an attractive young mice appeared on the scene. He was riding his skateboard by like he was hip with the kids or something.

Manky mice…. Is that you?

"In the god!" Manky mice exploded.

What Manky mice, you got to help me. This story has derailed so far. At once point we had a naked man get forced to wear a very young girl's outfit, and thing we had a sadistic women following me around to ruin my story.

"Yo" Patrice introduced herself to her god.

"Well, I have the obvious solution and way to solve you problem that I would have never hand it the first place, dog!" Manky mice explained.

What is it?

"The reason you failed as a writer, other than you not being me, was fro making an anime highschool story without the best protagonist ever, yo hoper stanker!" Manky mice solved.

Ok, fine. You win. Let's restart.

It was a beautiful day…

"Okay, yo, I'm going to have to stop you der, yo hipper stantcher!" Manky mice gleemed.

What is it now? What did I do? I didn't even complete a sentence.

"…And yet you didn't mention me?" Manky mice stated as an authority

"Hey question?" Patrice asked

Oh what do you want?

"Do I get to date this hunk of a mice, mr master?" Patrice asked as if it were a matter of life and death, which it very much was.

"Yo! Sometimes I'm a mice beyond the furry? But looking at my body is fine as long as you accept me as yo saviour, dudster!" Manky mice answer

"Would that make you suffer?" Patrice curiousitied the wrong mice.

"It depends on whether I like it or not…" Manky mice winked. "Also no because, everything with me is the best thing ever"

"Oh…"

Ok ok. Whatever! I don't care. He's a setting for the story and you do whatever you want. You don't even have to include my OC evan.

"Yo OC sucks because it is not an O.C of ma" Manky mice once again stated as if he owned the place. Which he very much did.

There was stuff and the parade was lit. Actually I'm done. I'm finishing this 'story' here. I hope you are happy. I and do me you. Yes, you! For shame.

"Nope, bro, the last word is mine which I am having." Manky mice ends. "Winners are Gods, and I am the only God ever. Your religion is a lie and your life story is actually about me all along, burgerpurger rangle!"


End file.
